


Somewhere Only We Know

by Anayance



Series: Some Nights [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fire, M/M, Pero también los arcoiris, Sex, Ursula ha Vuelto, alternate storyline
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: Quinta parte (y final!) de la serie Some Nights.No aseguro nada. Ni siquiera un final feliz.Mentira, saben que tendrán un final feliz xDPero si no hay comentarios ni siquiera me dignaré a terminar el fic.#ChantajeEmocionalModeOn





	1. Somewhere Only We Know

Ariadna observó por la ventana, con la suave brisa vespertina ondeándole el cabello, mientras el vehículo avanzaba por la carretera, en medio de frondosos y altos árboles. Sus cristalinos ojos se iluminaban ante cada escena, ante cada paisaje, ante cada nuevo punto que en su más profundo ser parecía tan familiar, tan conocido, tan lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos sumergidos en lo más hondo de su subconsciente, recuerdos que no recordaba tener, pero le llenaban el alma de algo cálido y luminoso.

Colin, conduciendo, la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, maravillándose cada día un poco más si eso era posible. Cómo dós personas como ellos habían llegado a convertirse en seres tan cercanos, tan unidos, tan ligados por algo invisible más allá del raciocinio sobrenatural. Había esperado tantos años su encuentro, con la ansiedad y emoción aumentando cada nuevo año, llegando a sentirse como el zorro en el cuento de El Principito. Y cuando el momento finalmente ocurrió, no hubo fuegos artificiales ni estremecimientos del corazón como había esperado. Lo único que hubo fue el más profundo entendimiento, la más intensa complicidad. Le había bastado hundirse en aquellos ojos color caramelo para comprender que aquél era su destino, su razón de ser. Todo lo que había pasado en su vida, por más de quinientos años, le había llevado a aquel punto, en frente de aquella joven que parecía tan frágil y delicada, con su cabello castaño chocolate cubierto de copos de nieve, y aquella sonrisa tenue bailándole en sus labios, como si acabara de ver a su mejor amigo luego de años de separación. Había tenido que perder a sus seres más amados, había tenido que vivir oculto tras los ojos rojos y el pelaje grueso de un fenris, había tenido que convivir con la soledad por tantos años para poder llegar a ese punto y apreciar con su corazón al desnudo lo que realmente significaba el amor. El más profundo y sincero amor. Aquel que te motiva a dar la vida, a entregarlo todo, a cerrar los ojos y olvidar rencores. Y vivir la vida. Vivir, realmente, la vida.

-Quinientos años valen la pena con tal de vivir este momento- sonrió y la joven se giró a observarlo, interrogativa- Tu mirada… eres como una niña que acaba de descubrir la Navidad- musitó y ella le sonrió en respuesta, con aquella serenidad tan típica en ella, con los ojos llenos de sabiduría a pesar de tener sólo 23 años. Como si en apenas 23 años hubiera vivido más de tres vidas enteras.

-¿Puedes detenerte aquí?- pidió, señalando un punto del camino y el pelirrojo asintió, extrañado, deteniendo el vehículo tal como ella le indicaba.

-¿Qué haces?- Jake, en el asiento trasero se echó hacia delante, dudoso, mientras ella descendía del automóvil.

-Los alcanzo allá- musitó ella, cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Qué?- Jeremy empujó a un lado a Jake y se adelantó, observándola dudoso- Aún quedan algunos kilómetros hasta la ciudad. ¿Caminarás hasta la casa?

-Tomaré un atajo- sonrió ella, con su peculiar pasividad, como si fuera dueña del tiempo y el espacio.

-¿No vas a perderte?- preguntó entonces Helena, asomándose junto a su tío. Ariadna alzó la vista hacia el denso bosque frente a ella, al otro lado del camino y sonrió tranquila, suspirando profundo.

-No lo creo- susurró- nos vemos allá- finalizó, cruzando el camino e internándose en el bosque.

-Supongo que estará bien, entonces- suspiró Colin, emprendiendo la archa nuevamente.

 

Ariadna caminó con paso calmado, mirando alrededor, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de pertenencia, como si conociera aquel bosque mejor que la palma de su mano. El aire olía a verde, a tierra, a hojas, a paz, y en un momento cerró los ojos, inspirando profundo, y se detuvo, volviendo a abrir los ojos, fijando la mirada en el viejo tronco caído frente a ella y volvió a inspirar profundo. Olía a gominolas, a tristeza, a rebeldía, a… Se giró sobre los talones y enfrentó al hombre tras ella, que la observaba con sincera curiosidad en el rostro.

_Peter_

El susurro se deslizó por su piel, como cera caliente, quemándole las entrañas, con la sangre bulléndole en las venas, y el cabello cosquilleándole en la nuca.

-No quise asustarte- musitó él, frunciendo el ceño- Pero… no me parece un lugar para que una turista se pierda.

-¿Quién dice que soy una turista?- preguntó ella, con cierto tono divertido en la voz, y la piel se Peter se erizó ante la suavidad y calma de aquella voz. Porque si los ángeles hablaran, seguro tendrían esa voz.

-No pareces de Beacon Hills- repuso entonces, sintiendo total curiosidad acerca de este nuevo personaje que tenía la osadía de llegar a un lugar tan cargado de noticias escabrosas.

-Acabo de llegar- respondió la joven, sentándose sobre el tronco caído y lo miró intensamente. Peter no pudo más que sentir una extraña sensación de deja vu- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea sólo turista… planeo quedarme una buena cantidad de tiempo.

-No sé si me parece estúpido o valiente- dijo Peter, acercándose unos pasos- ¿No has oído nada sobre Beacon Hills?

-No realmente… no demasiado, al menos- respondió ella, con calma- Un amigo me recomendó venir a este lugar.

-Pues tu amigo no debe tenerte mucho aprecio- repuso él- Hemos tenido una cantidad alarmante de ataques animales- ella amplió su sonrisa, como si los ataques animales no fueran nada de qué preocuparse.

-Al menos tengo la excusa de ser nueva- musitó, levantándose de su asiento y lo miró sonriendo- No sé por qué alguien que parece llevar tiempo en este lugar se aventuraría a venir al bosque sabiendo sobre la cantidad alarmante de ataques animales- musitó, disponiéndose a alejarse, seguida atentamente por la mirada de Peter.

 

Ariadna siguió su camino, a través del bosque, sin seguir ningún sendero en particular, pero sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, como si una brújula interna la estuviera guiando. Finalmente luego de varios minutos de caminata salió del bosque, enfrentándose a una enorme casa, y sus ojos se iluminaron, reverberantes de recuerdos que no estaban allí.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿En serio lograste llegar?- Colin se acercó, divertido. Era imposible la forma en que cada día aquella muchacha lo sorprendía más y más. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y caminó hacia la entrada a su lado- Es una maravilla, debo concedértelo… no imagino qué tuviste que hacer para conseguir semejante casa.

-No demasiado- respondió ella, observando la fachada- Estaba a precio de ganga. Realmente barato- suspiró e inhaló profundo, llenando sus fosas nasales de un profundo aroma familiar, un aroma cotidiano y cargado de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, impregnándose de aquel olor, y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y al abrir sus ojos, estos brillaban en un intenso color tornasolado- Estoy en casa- susurró, con la emoción trepándole por la garganta

-Hola!- los dos se giraron ante la voz y observaron a los chicos frente a ellos. La mirada color chocolate se encontró de inmediato con aquellos ojos castaños que remecieron por completo su mundo entero- Soy Scott. Scott McCall- Se presentó el moreno, estirando su mano, la cual Colin estrechó cordial- Íbamos pasando y vimos que están recién llegando. Esta casa solía ser de unos amigos nuestros- musitó, mirando con curiosidad a la pareja- No sabíamos que la habían vendido.

-Argent- repuso Ariadna- Eres amigo de Chris Argent- Scott asintió- No lo conozco personalmente, pero la corredora de propiedades me dijo que ese era el nombre del anterior dueño. Soy Ariadna de Glanville- se presentó la joven- Él es Colin y… dentro deben estar Jake, Jeremy y Helena. Amigos. Hemos decidido venirnos a vivir aquí… parece un lugar… especial.

-No sé qué tan especial te parezca luego de un tiempo, pero… bienvenida. Soy Stiles- sonrió el castaño, estrechándole la mano y Ariadna no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sonrió tranquila y asintió, sin duda en su mirada. No importaba lo que pudiera venir por delante. Estaba, finalmente, en casa.

 

                                                          ************                                 

 

-Propongo pedir pizza- rumió Jake, estirándose todo lo que pudo en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Secundo la moción- suspiró Helena, recostada sobre el sofá- Ni en broma voy a cocinar luego de todo lo que hemos hecho hoy.

-Los apoyo- asintió Jeremy, apoyado contra uno de los marcos- Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de mover un dedo luego de todo lo que hemos desempacado. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber traído tanta cosa- se quejó.

-Iremos por pizza- dijo entonces Colin y Jake le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿Cómo demonios aún te queda energía?- se quejó y el pelirrojo sonrió burlón.

-Pobres fénix… se cansan con apenas tres cajas- bufó y miró a Ariadna, quien le enarcó una ceja- Los que no son de la realeza, al menos. ¿Te apuntas?

-Me apunto- sonrió ella, tomando su chaqueta- Volvemos pronto.

-Los odio tan profundamente- gimió Helena, fijando la vista en el techo, sintiendo aún cada músculo dolorido.

Ariadna y Colin se dirigieron al centro, en busca de alguna pizzería, charlando sobre sus planes desde el día siguiente. Helena había conseguido trabajo como bibliotecaria en el instituto de Beacon Hills, Jake había hecho lo suyo consiguiendo un puesto de doctor en el hospital, mientras que Jeremy había aprovechado el cupo vacante como ayudante en la veterinaria. Colin había falseado documentos de traslado desde una comisaría de Nueva York hasta la de Beacon Hills. Ariadna había sido la única que no se había apresurado en conseguir algún trabajo, tampoco es que lo necesitara, sus padres le habían heredado una cuantiosa fortuna en vida y no necesitaba de un trabajo para poder vivir cómodamente por al menos los próximos diez años. Y algo en ella le decía que quizá era mejor disponer de la mayor cantidad de tiempo libre que fuera posible.

-Habrá que cargar combustible- dijo de pronto Colin, mirando al tablero- ¿Lo hacemos antes de ir por las pizzas o pasamos luego?- preguntó, señalando la gasolinera que se veía a unos metros.

-De inmediato- asintió Ariadna.

Colin entró a la gasolinera y detuvo el automóvil junto a uno de los surtidores, para luego bajarse a cargar combustible. Ariadna bajó también, demasiado interesada en observarlo todo y miró alrededor, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el grupo de vehículos a pocos metros de ellos. Junto a los vehículos había algunas personas, todos vestidos en negro, conversando entre ellos, con total seriedad. Y entonces su mirada se detuvo en uno de ellos y su respiración se aceleró levemente, fijando la vista en aquel ser demasiado intensamente. El cabello entrecano estaba corto, y sus ojos azules eran fríos como el hielo. Reconocería esos ojos azules en cualquier parte del mundo y su corazón lo sabía.

-Ary- musitó Colin, frunciendo el ceño, cuando la vio acercándose a aquel grupo que, dicho sea de paso, no parecía muy amigable.

-Hola, siento molestarlos- musitó ella, con voz tímida, y los hombres la miraron, de muy mala forma- Mi amigo y yo somos nuevos en Beacon Hills, y me preguntaba si podrían indicarme dónde podemos encontrar una pizzería- los hombres siguieron mirándola, casi como si estuvieran evaluando si la chica era sincera o no. Colin terminó de cargar combustible y se giró hacia ellos, con los puños apretados, dispuesto a transformarse en el segundo que los sujetos atacaran a Ariadna.

-Siguiendo esta misma ruta- señaló entonces uno de los hombres y Ariadna siguió la vista hacia donde señalaba su mano- Unas cuatro calles más allá doblan a la derecha. No es de lo mejor, pero tiene buenas pizzas.

-Oh, son muy amables- sonrió ella, casi haciendo una leve reverencia, con lo que sus llaves cayeron al suelo. Colin frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero no hizo nada. La joven se agachó para tomar las llaves del suelo y volvió a levantarse- Muchas gracias- volvió a decir y se alejó de ellos, regresando junto a Colin. Subió al vehículo y le indicó al pelirrojo hacer lo mismo, quien la obedeció, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a aquel grupo que le daba tan mala espina.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó, mientras echaba a andar el auto y la joven sacaba su Tablet de la guantera.

-¿Realmente te apetece comer pizzas?- contra preguntó ella, señalándole un punto que brillaba intermitentemente en el mapa abierto en la Tablet. Colin rodó los ojos y suspiró intranquilo.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó entonces, emprendiendo el camino, pero manteniendo una velocidad baja.- Porque espero que valga la pena perder ese localizador que has puesto en su vehículo

-No a todos- respondió la joven- A uno de ellos- dijo, fijando la vista en el punto del mapa- Y llevo 19 años esperando este momento- Colin la miró, deteniendo el vehículo en una curva sin iluminación, lo suficientemente oculto para que lo vieran desde la gasolinera- Es el hombre que quiso secuestrarme- sentenció la joven.

 

Colin movió el vehículo hasta un sendero de tierra, antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad, y lo estacionó tras unos arbustos, sin que pudiera verse desde la carretera, y ambos bajaron, internándose un poco en el bosque y ocultándose tras unos matorrales. Estuvieron diez minutos esperando a que el punto en el mapa se moviera, hasta que finalmente lo hizo y Ariadna siguió el movimiento con ojos ávidos. Tal como lo pensaban, el vehículo se internó en el bosque, por el lado contrario en el que ellos estaban, hasta finalmente detenerse a varios kilómetros de la carretera.

-Ary, ¿Estás segura de esto?- musitó Colin, siguiéndola

-Nunca he estado más seg…- la joven se calló instantáneamente y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación palpitándole en la garganta, el miedo profundo instalándose en el pecho y el cosquilleo incesante en sus piernas- ¡Vamos!- ordenó, en un susurro y apuró el paso, pero ambos se detuvieron de golpe cuando escucharon un gruñido profundo, como de un animal, pero Colin sabía muy bien que aquello, por muy semejante que fuera, no era un animal. No uno normal al menos.

-Hombres lobo- susurró el pelirrojo, mirando interrogativo a Ariadna, quien asintió y resopló por la nariz, con cierto aire de molestia. Colin la conocía muy bien para saber que ese resoplido no era buenas noticias para quien estuviera unos metros por delante de ellos- Te sigo- dijo entonces y sus ojos relampaguearon en rojo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse tras unos árboles. Claramente frente a ellos tenían una pelea entre cazadores y hombres lobo. Colin conocía a los cazadores, había pasado años escondiéndose de ellos y sabía que eran malas noticias. Conocía también a los hombres lobo pues había tenido unos cuantos encuentros con ellos y… también eran malas noticias. Pero sabía que las noticias más malas de todas era la joven frente a él, con el cabello flameándole en rojo y los ojos centelleando en tornasol. Suponía que aquella mirada de odio iba directamente dirigida al grupo de cazadores, especialmente si entre ellos se encontraba el hombre que había causado que su familia huyera de Francia; pero tampoco podía imaginar a la chica defendiendo a hombres lobos, especialmente porque nunca se había cruzado con ellos por lo que no debería haber desarrollado ningún tipo de simpatía por esos seres. Pero antes de que pudiera evaluar las causas, las posibilidades, las consecuencias y los finales, la chica salió de los árboles y se acercó al centro mismo de la batalla.

-Esto es incómodo… pero creo que me he perdido- musitó y todos se volvieron a mirarla. Colin se debatió entre salir tras ella o dejarla lidiar con ellos y luego sumarse a la que fuera su decisión ya que de momento no sabía si atacar cazadores, atacar hombres locos o atacar a cuanto ser estuviera respirando allí.

 

-Preciosa, es imposible que te hayas perdido hasta aquí con las instrucciones que te di- musitó uno de los cazadores, dejando de golpear al sujeto que tenía entre las manos y apuntándole a la joven.

-Sí, sé lo que parece, pero… realmente no quiero problemas- musitó ella, temblando visiblemente, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-Pues es muy lamentable que hayas acabado aquí, muchacha- el mayor de los cazadores, uno que no habían visto en el grupo en la gasolinera, se adelantó a sus hombres y la observó, con sincera lástima en la mirada- Porque, como verás, estamos en medio de algo aquí- musitó, señalando a los vapuleados hombres lobo a sus pies- Y no podemos dejar testigos.

-Papá- el sujeto de cabello entrecano y fríos ojos azules se acercó al hombre- No creo que sea sólo una muchacha perdida. Hay algo extraño en ella- el mayor lo miró y luego clavó la vista en la chica que temblaba frente a él, observando la escena con ojos llenos de susto.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- masculló Peter, escupiendo sangre, visiblemente herido en el brazo y Gerard lo miró, dudoso

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Se conocen?- interrogó el cazador, mirando a la joven, quien arqueó las cejas.

-No realmente- respondió ella y de pronto todo el pavor había desaparecido de sus ojos- Me lo he encontrado esta tarde, cuando acababa de llegar a Beacon Hills. Pero, claro… no sabía que era un hombre lobo. Lo sospechaba, tal vez… pero…- la joven se encogió de hombros, con una tranquilidad que contrastaba totalmente con el intenso temblor del que era presa antes.

-¡Corre!- gritó un golpeado Stiles, tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero uno de los cazadores lo pateó en el rostro, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

-No hagas eso- advirtió la joven, entre dientes, mirando fijamente al cazador, quien frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido de incredulidad, y volvió a patear a Stiles, esta vez en las costillas- No.hagas.eso- insistió la joven y sus ojos relampaguearon en tornasol, con lo que los cazadores retrocedieron imperceptiblemente, sorprendidos.

-DISPAREN!- rugió Gerard y una tormenta de balas estalló, pero todas ellas quedaron suspendidas en el aire con apenas un movimiento de las manos de la joven, cuyo cabello flameó en rojo fuego- Qué eres?- balbuceó Gerard, mirando atontado las balas caídas al suelo. Ariadna sólo resopló y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro hizo volar a los cazadores a un lado y otro, varios metros, hasta detenerse en el cazador que había golpeado a Stiles.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿Verdad?- musitó, tomándolo por la chaqueta- Lo dije en tu idioma, así que lo entendiste, ¿Verdad?- masculló y su cuerpo entero se encendió en fuego, quemando al hombre entre sus manos, quien chilló de dolor al verse envuelto en las llamas. Ariadna lo soltó y lo observó, mientras se revolcaba agonizante en el suelo. Una nueva marea de balas surgió en su dirección, y nuevamente, con un ligero movimiento de su mano las hizo detenerse en pleno aire, para luego caer al suelo- Ustedes, cazadores, realmente necesitan darse cuenta cuándo es tiempo de huir- musitó, mirándolos desafiante, al tiempo que un enorme lobo de dos metros surgía entre los árboles y les gruñía voraz. Fue suficiente para que todos huyeran despavoridos, algunos incluso dejando caer sus armas.- Has tardado- repuso la joven y el lobo sacudió la cabeza- Lo has hecho, sí que sí- asintió, volteándose hacia el grupo que yacía en el suelo y ayudándolos a levantarse.

-¿Qué eres?- titubeó Stiles, mirándola como si estuviera el sol por primera vez. Ella sonrió tranquila y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Un fénix- musitó Derek, apoyado contra un árbol, apretándose las costillas y la joven lo miró, asintiendo. Colin se transformó en humano otra vez y se sacudió, gruñendo.

-Odio esto, y lo sabes- musitó, acercándose a ayudar, pero como por arte de magia, los pocos que quedaban en el suelo, se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y lo miraron con cierto temor en la mirada.- Y odio esto también- suspiró, como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a las miradas de pavor.

-Debemos irnos- dijo entonces Ariadna- Los demás van a matarnos si tardamos más con las pizzas

-Espera- como pudo, Peter se acercó unos pasos a ella y la joven lo observó, interrogativa- ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?- Ariadna lo miró unos segundos y luego clavó la vista en Stiles, quien la miraba dudoso, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

-No lo sé- susurró- Supongo que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano

-Ariadna- musitó entonces Stiles

_Stiles_

El susurro se coló por su cuerpo, como gotas de aceite, deslizándose por su piel y llenándole el alma de calor. La joven asintió suavemente, suspirando, y se alejó del grupo junto a Colin.

-¿Stiles?- Scott miró a su amigo, interrogativo

-Tengo un extraño recuerdo… que no sé si es un recuerdo en absoluto- musitó el castaño, observando el punto donde había estado la joven segundos antes- No debemos preocuparnos por ellos. No son nuestros enemigos.

-Me preocuparía de todas formas de un lobo gigante- musitó Liam, sacudiéndose

-Un lobo gigante que no nos atacó, sino que, por el contrario, quiso ayudarnos- repuso Stiles- No son enemigos- puntualizó, suspirando profundo, sintiendo un extraño aroma a canela y miel envolviéndolo.


	2. Kill'em with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mar de misterio que rodea a los recién llegados a Beacon Hills sigue creciendo al tiempo que un ataque sorpresa sobre Ariadna pone en peligro todo el secretismo de la misión.

El día había amanecido tan radiante que nadie podría pensar que estaban en pleno otoño. Incluso el aire parecía cálido y acogedor, totalmente diferente al clima al que estaban acostumbrados en Escocia.

 

-Pareces pensativa- musitó Colin de pronto y Ariadna levantó la mirada desde su taza de café y asintió quedamente.

 

-Estoy pensativa- admitió, suspirando profundo.

 

-Por Stiles- inquirió el pelirrojo y ella asintió, dudosa- Porque recuerda tu nombre- la joven volvió a asentir, haciendo un mohín con los labios- Probablemente tu otro yo también lo visitó a él, no tenemos forma de saberlo. Además, siendo quien sabemos que es, me parece de lo más normal que ella lo haya hecho.

 

-Lo que no quiere decir que deba preocuparme- repuso Ariadna, dejando la taza sobre la encimera y cruzando los brazos- Los cazadores podrían deducirlo… podrían ir tras él.- Colin soltó un bufido.

 

-Que se atrevan… creo que quedó más que claro qué les pasará si se atreven a tocar a Stiles. Si no les quedó claro con lo de anoche será porque no prestaron la atención suficiente- respondió, con aire de superioridad y luego la miró dudoso- No nos contaste que te habías encontrado con alguien de la manada durante tu paseo por el bosque- la joven lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Él es algo especial también- asintió entonces- Pude sentirlo la primera vez que lo vi- se restregó la cara, con cansancio- Todo sería tan fácil si pudiera recordar… todo es tan confuso y complejo.

 

-Tal vez esa era tu idea- repuso Colin, terminando su café- O… de tu otro yo. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Comenzar de cero. Si recordaras probablemente habría prejuicios de por medio.- ella asintió, conforme.

 

-Supongo que tienes razón- finalizó, descruzando los brazos- ¿Listo para tu primer día de trabajo?

 

-¿Quieres decir mi primerísimo día de trabajo en 500 años? Sí, como nunca- rió Colin, tomando su chaqueta

 

-Siempre es un buen día para comenzar- asintió la joven, palmeándole el hombro.- Los demás ya salieron?- preguntó, mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y Colin asintió.

 

-Jake salió antes que el sol, Jeremy y Helena se fueron hará una media hora- contestó- Jeremy iba radiante por poder trabajar con animales, Helena iba descontrolada porque no sabía cómo toleraría pasar tantas horas rodeada de adolescentes… ya sabes, como nunca fue una.

 

_-Lo de “adolescentes en edad hormonal” ha estado espectacular, especialmente porque tú nunca fuiste uno de ellos, Chris_

 

Ariadna frunció el ceño cuando la oración reverberó en su mente y se acercó a la pizarra blanca que tenía colgada a la entrada de la cocina, escribiendo sobre ella el nombre que siguió haciendo eco en su memoria hasta desvanecerse. Colin la miró, dudoso.

 

-Stiles, Peter, ¿Chris?- preguntó, observándola y ella asintió

 

-Supongo que la lista irá creciendo poco a poco- murmuró, observando la pizarra- Pero aún quisiera saber la relación que había con ellos.

 

-La de Stiles la sabemos- repuso Colin, pensativo- Peter…

 

-El que me encontré en el bosque- respondió Ariadna

 

-Claro, el de ojos azules… y vamos a obviar completamente que tiene los ojos azules- musitó Colin, mirándola de reojo y ella se encogió de hombres.

 

-Igual que un gran porcentaje de la población mundial- replicó

 

-Sería genial que pudiéramos ponerle un apellido al tal Chris, estaré en la estación de policía, podría investigarlo un poco- sugirió el pelirrojo

 

-Todo irá surgiendo poco a poco, está bien- repuso la joven, girándose hacia él- Tú, por otro lado, creo que llegarás tarde.

 

-Sí, sí, ya me largo- Colin se puso la chaqueta y abrió la puerta para salir- Cuídate, sí?- ella asintió, segura- No hables con extraños.

 

-Sí, papá, tranquilo- bromeó ella, empujándolo a la calle y cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

 

                       *************

 

 

-Apenas tres horas y no doy más, te lo juro- se quejó Helena al teléfono, mientras acomodaba algunos libros.

 

- _Vamos, no puede ser tan malo_ \- replicó Jeremy al otro lado de la línea

 

-¿Bromeas? Un chico se ha acercado a preguntarme si “Cien Años de Soledad” estaba inspirado en un hecho real- bufó Helena y se detuvo de golpe al entrar en el siguiente pasillo- Luego te llamo, Jay, me surgió… algo- musitó

 

- _¿Está todo bien?_

 

-Sí, todo perfecto, luego te llamo- finalizó, cortando la llamada y guardándose el teléfono, para mirar al grupo que tenía frente suyo- Esto parece una emboscada.

-Sólo queremos hablar- repuso Scott y la joven suspiró profundo

 

-No vas a preguntarme si “Cien Años de Soledad” está basado en un hecho real, ¿Verdad? Juro que voy a golpear al próximo que lo haga- repuso ella

 

-Queremos preguntarte acerca de Ariadna de Glanville- repuso entonces Scott y Helena frunció el ceño, dudosa- No sé si lo sepas, pero ella… como que nos salvó el pellejo anoche…

 

-La pelea en el bosque- asintió Helena entonces, mirando alrededor, cuidando que no hubiera alguien escuchando- Nos contó, sí.

 

-Y sabemos que eres amiga de ella- insistió Scott y Helena sonrió, mirando con suspicacia a Stiles.

 

-¿Sabe el FBI que usas su base de datos para conveniencia personal?- preguntó y el aludido enarcó las cejas- Nosotros también hacemos nuestra tarea. Y no queremos problemas. Si quieren saber algo sobre Ariadna de Glanville les recomiendo hablar con ella directamente. Odia cuando nosotros hablamos en su nombre.

 

-No parecía muy interesada en hablar con nosotros anoche- repuso Stiles

 

-Estaban apurados- respondió Helena- Estábamos esperándolos en casa y haríamos demasiadas preguntas si tardaban mucho. En especial Jake… Jake siempre se estresa cuando hay alguna situación que haga parecer que Ariadna está en riesgo… totalmente estresado- bufó Helena, sacudiendo la cabeza y abriéndose paso a través de ellos- Está en casa, por si les interesa, y saben dónde vive.- entonces se detuvo y se giró a mirarlos- Si hay algo que deban preguntarle, creo que deberían preguntárselo directamente. Después de todo… ella es nuestra monarca. En cierta forma somos igual que vuestra manada, también tenemos nuestra líder- repuso y se regresó a su escritorio.

 

-Eso ha sido productivo- murmuró Liam

 

-Dijo monarca- susurró Stiles y Scott lo miró- ¿Son de la realeza o algo por el estilo?

 

-Vienen de Europa, ¿No? En Europa hay aún países que tienen monarquía- repuso Scott, encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez debamos hacerle caso e ir directamente a hablar con Ariadna de Glanville. Salir de dudas con la fuente directa.- Liam y Stiles asintieron conformes y salieron de la biblioteca, rumbo a la antigua casa Argent.

 

 

                       ********

 

 

Ariadna se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre y sonrió amable.

 

-Hola

 

-Hola, lamento molestar- la chica frente a ella parecía realmente al borde del colapso- Esto te va a parecer completamente absurdo, pero… estaba corriendo por el bosque, mi running matutino y…- la muchacha resopló, complicada- Creo que alguien estaba persiguiéndome. No quiero parecer paranoica, ni loca, pero realmente parecía como si alguien me siguiera y la tuya fue la primera casa que vi.

 

-Ok, no, está bien, tranquila- musitó Ariadna, saliendo al portal y observando alrededor, hacia el bosque- ¿Crees que alguien te sigue aún?

 

-No lo sé- repuso ella, bajito- No quiero sonar paranoica, pero con las cosas como están actualmente. Y no he traído mi teléfono conmigo porque soy una absoluta idiota. ¿Será posible que me prestes el tuyo para llamar a mi novio y decirle que venga por mí? Realmente no quiero seguir el camino sola- musitó, mirando con disimulo por encima de su hombro.

 

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió Ariadna, haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella- Ahí está- dijo, señalando la mesa junto a la puerta- ¿Te ofrezco un vaso de agua o algo?

 

-Agua con una cucharada de azúcar estaría bien… creo que la presión se me ha descontrolado por completo por el susto- contestó la joven, con sincero agradecimiento- Muchas gracias. Soy Evelyn

 

-No hay de qué, Evelyn- sonrió Ariadna- Iré por tu agua con azúcar- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, mientras la joven marcaba un número en el teléfono. Sirvió el vaso de agua y le echó una cucharada de azúcar, calmadamente, sin prestar atención a la conversación telefónica- Aquí tienes tu vaso de…- Ariadna se detuvo y observó el teléfono, dudosa- ¿Evelyn?- el disparo hizo pitar sus oídos, al tiempo que sentía la ardiente herida en su espalda y el vaso se rompía en mil pedazos al caer el piso. Se giró, tambaleante y miró a la joven delante de ella.

 

-Lo siento, pero estamos en peligro y las noticias vuelan rápido- musitó Evelyn, aún con el arma en alto- En estos momentos todas las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills buscan ser tus protegidos- titubeó, con sincero arrepentimiento en la mirada. Ariadna cayó al suelo, mientras la alfombra se manchaba de sangre, temblando- De verdad lo lamento- musitó Evelyn, entre dientes, poco antes de que Ariadna se sumergiera profundamente en la inconsciencia.

 

 

                       ***********

 

 

-¿Qué será lo primero que le preguntaremos?- musitó Stiles, mientras bajaban del jeep- ¿Por qué nos defendió anoche? ¿Si es de la realeza? ¿Por qué vinieron a Beacon Hills?

 

-Creo que las preguntas irán fluyendo poco a…- Scott se calló automáticamente cuando miraron hacia la casa y vieron la escena. Las dos personas que sacaban el cuerpo de Ariadna no eran conocidas en lo absoluto y entre lo que habían investigado, tampoco estaban en el grupo que había llegado a Beacon Hills el día anterior.- Ey- musitó entonces Scott, pero antes de recibir una respuesta, la chica sacó un arma y les disparó. Los tres se protegieron de inmediato, mirándose entre ellos, buscando la forma de atacar, pues estaba claro que lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos no era normal en lo absoluto. Pero antes de que se decidieran a hacer algo, un enorme lobo salió del bosque y se lanzó contra la pareja. Fue el momento que aprovecharon para salir de su escondite y unirse al ataque. Los intrusos lograron evadirlos y como pudieron subieron al vehículo que había estacionado frente a la casa y huyeron despavoridos.

 

-¿Está bien?- Stiles se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Ariadna y Colin le devolvió una mirada pesimista- ¿Está…?

 

-Muerta, sí- asintió el pelirrojo, tomando el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos y entrando a la casa para dejarla sobre un sofá, para luego sacar su teléfono celular- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- interrogó, mirándolos de reojo.

 

Liam, Scott y Stiles se miraban unos a otros sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar ante la escena frente a ellos.

 

-Hablamos con Helena, ella nos dijo que si queríamos saber algo sobre Ariadna debíamos preguntarle directamente a ella- repuso entonces Scott- Aunque ahora… no sé cómo eso será posible- Colin los miró como si fueran retardados mentales y se llevó el teléfono al oído, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

-No, no está bien, está muerta- dijo entonces el pelirrojo al teléfono y quien fuera la persona con quien estuviera hablando le cortó el teléfono de inmediato, porque Colin se apartó el móvil de la oreja y miró la pantalla, sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más, con hastío- Esto ha sido más rápido de lo que esperábamos- musitó entonces, volviendo a marcar un número, y los tres chicos se quedaron frente a él, en silencio, porque sinceramente no sabían si les hablaba a ellos o al aire o al inerte cuerpo de Ariadna- Jeremy, te necesito en casa ahora.- repuso Colin cuando le contestaron el teléfono- Ariadna ha muerto, Jake viene en camino, y tengo a tres miembros de la manada de Beacon Hills acá… esto se va a descontrolar realmente rápido y necesito ayuda- dijo rápidamente y los tres chicos volvieron a mirarse, dudosos. ¿Sería buena idea que se largaran en ese momento? ¿Cómo es que Colin podía estar tan tranquilamente informando la muerte de Ariadna? Colin cortó la llamada y los observó, meditativo.- Tal vez sería buena idea de que llamaran apoyos… mientras más de ustedes sean, más difícil será para Jake quemarlos vivos.

 

-¿Quemarnos vivos? Pero si no hemos hecho nada- gimió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Buena suerte explicándole eso a Jake- asintió Colin, acercándose a la ventana

 

-¿No deberíamos llevarla al hospital? O… -Liam miró a Colin, dudoso- ¿La morgue?- el pelirrojo lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le han hecho en la vida, pero entonces suspiró, pasándose la mano por los rojizos rizos.

 

-No saben nada sobre los fénix- musitó, soltando el aire- Está muerta, sí. Pero revivirá. Es una fénix. Es lo que los fénix hacen.- los tres chicos lo miraron, alucinados.

 

-¿Nunca muere? ¿Es… inmortal?- preguntó Stiles, observando a la joven

 

-Sí, puede morir, bajo ciertas circunstancias- admitió Colin- Pero no con un disparo normal como el que le han dado. Revivirá. Hoy. Mañana. En una semana o un mes.- repuso, tranquilamente- De verdad deberían llamar a alguien más de su manada.- Colin se mordió el labio, dudoso- Chris, tal vez- sugirió entonces y Scott frunció el ceño

 

-¿Argent?

 

-Chris Argent… ¿El antiguo dueño de esta casa?- Colin frunció el ceño, mirando a Ariadna- ¿Es parte de tu manada?

 

-No- negó Scott- Es decir… trabajamos juntos… a veces. Pero no es parte de la manada. Estoy confundiéndome un poco… ¿Por qué has sugerido que lo llamemos a él pero parece que no tenías idea de que era el dueño de casa?

 

-Sabía que Chris Argent era el dueño de esta casa- admitió Colin- Pero… es complicado- finalizó, resoplando- Es una muy larga historia y no hay tiempo ahora. Llama a alguien. Chris, Peter, quien sea, pero…

 

-ESTO ES CULPA DE ELLOS!- Jake entró a la casa y señaló directamente a los tres jóvenes, quienes retrocedieron instintivamente. Entonces miró hacia Colin, desafiante- Les dije que esto era mala idea.

 

-Sí, Jake, nos lo dijiste. Pero nunca se lo dijiste a ella- Colin señaló a Ariadna- Y fue ella quien lo decidió.

 

-Debieron detenerla- se quejó el moreno, bufando molesto- Y ahora está muerta. Esos cazadores vinieron por ella… jamás debieron involucrarse anoche, fue una pésima idea, debiste detenerla…

 

-No eran cazadores- lo cortó Colin- No eran humanos- Jake lo miró, con los dientes apretados- Soy un fenris, ¿Recuerdas? No sé qué eran… pero no eran humanos, y como tal… tampoco cazadores.

 

-Debería rostizarlos- bufó entonces Jake, lanzando una mirada asesina sobre los tres jóvenes y se quitó la bata blanca que llevaba sobre la ropa.

 

-Sí, tal vez deberías hacerlo, ¿Por qué no comienzas por Stiles?- el aludido miró a Colin, interrogativo y preocupado a la vez- Tal vez así despierta más rápido- Jake se giró a mirarlo, escéptico.

 

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad- bufó, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones, con aire molesto

 

-Ehhh… no quiero incordiar, pero ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Stiles, mirando a Colin y ganándose una ofuscada mirada de odio por parte de Jake

 

-Es la larga historia que les mencioné antes- respondió Colin- Una para la que no tenemos tiempo ahora. Jeremy viene en camino- dijo entonces y Jake lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Colin miró a los tres jóvenes, dudoso y luego volvió a mirar a Jake- Sabremos si es verdad cuando despierte- musitó y el moreno enarcó una ceja- Y tal vez sea el momento de hablar con ellos… trabajaremos juntos, después de todo.

 

-No… - Jake sacudió la cabeza con énfasis- No trabajaremos juntos

 

-Es lo que dijo Helena…

 

-Y ni siquiera es una oráculo aún!- lo cortó Jake, levantándose del sillón y los tres jóvenes volvieron a retroceder, porque fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo en ese momento, supusieron que lo mejor era no involucrarse.

 

-Pues tal vez deberíamos esperar que Ariadna despierte para que ella lo decida- bufó Colin y sus ojos relampaguearon en rojo. Jake bufó y sacudió la cabeza, molesto. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a los tres jóvenes- Llamen a los demás de la manada…

 

-Sí, vamos! Llenemos la casa de hombres lobo- lo cortó jake una vez más- Traigamos a los culpables de que ella esté así.- Colin lo miró, evaluador- Es más, podríamos buscar otro fenris o algún hellhound y traerlo también.

 

-¿Hellhound?- musitó Scott, mirando a Colin.

 

-No tienes un hellhound en tu manada- repuso el pelirrojo y Scott suspiró, pensativo- No lo llames a él, llama al resto- suspiró entonces Colin, sintiendo que las cosas se iban de las manos.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Scott- Iremos afuera y llamaremos…- Jake lo miró furioso- Llamaremos al resto- finalizó, saliendo de la sala junto a Stiles y Liam.

 

-Esto es una mala idea- bufó Jake, apoyándose en la pared, cabizbajo

 

-Fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando fue a buscarme- respondió Colin, despectivo

 

-Y sigo pensándolo- puntualizó el moreno, sin mirarlo.


	3. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada de Beacon Hills llega a la casa de los recién llegados europeos en busca de algunas respuestas... pero sólo encontrarán más preguntas.

Derek bajó del automóvil, acompañado por Peter y juntos se acercaron al trío que estaba fuera de la casa.

 

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó de inmediato el moreno, ceñudo

 

-Ariadna, la chica que nos ayudó anoche- indicó Stiles- Está muerta- soltó y los dos mayores lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Porque nadie podía anunciar una muerte con tanta tranquilidad en el cuerpo.

 

-Lo que no es malo, porque es una fénix- prosiguió entonces Scott- Y revivirá. Muy normal.

 

-Aguarda- Derek sacudió la cabeza, dudoso- Estás diciendo que la chica murió y que revivirá, seguirá con su vida, como si nada… ¿Es inmortal?

 

-Puede morir por otras causas, pero no por el disparo que recibió ahora- señaló Liam, parafraseando lo que les había dicho Colin. Derek miró a Peter, interrogativo.

 

-Tu madre era la admiradora de fénix, yo nunca me interesé mucho en ellos- respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros

 

-¿Y qué hacen aquí afuera?- interrogó entonces Derek

 

-Preferimos quedarnos aquí afuera porque ahí dentro… las cosas están un poco… calientes- respondió Scott, restándole importancia al asunto, pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando aún se le escuchaba a Jake levantar la voz.

 

-¿Quién es el salvaje?- preguntó Peter, mirando hacia la casa, dudoso

 

-Ese debe ser Jake- asintió Stiles, muy naturalmente- Es el que más alza la voz, en realidad. Colin es bastante más calmado y amigable. Helena y Jeremy llegaron hace unos quince minutos y también parecen bastante calmados con todo lo sucedido.

 

-Entonces- suspiró Derek- Ariadna, la chica de anoche, es una fénix… lo que debió quedarnos claro por la forma en que rostizó a ese cazador. Pero además está muerta, pero revivirá.

 

-En sencillas y resumidas cuentas… sí- asintió Stiles

 

-¿Sabemos cómo murió?- preguntó Peter, observando la casa con cierta reticencia

 

-Una chica le disparó. Según Colin no eran cazadores, si no criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque aparentemente no tiene claro qué tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales- respondió Scott y Peter miró a Derek.

 

-¿Por qué alguien querría matarla?- preguntó, ceñudo

 

-Por la protección- Colin llegó hasta ellos, con cara de hastío- Muy bien, este es el panorama.- suspiró profundo- Hace cuatro años Ariadna llegó hasta donde yo me ocultaba y me unió a su grupo… no tan fácilmente como pueda parecer… es una larga historia que en algún momento sabrán, pero el tema es que luego de unirme a su grupo le mencioné Beacon Hills. De alguna forma ella ya conocía el lugar y acordamos venir. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo… excepto por Jake. Según él, venir a Beacon Hills sólo traería problemas y es muy sobreprotector con Ariadna, así que… sí, en cierta forma tuvo razón. Y los culpa a ustedes.

 

-¿A nosotros?- lo interrumpió Derek, ceñudo y Colin los observó, como si muriera de ganas de decirles algo, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

 

-Culpará a cualquiera que no sea un fénix- respondió- Jake, su familia, son muy a la vieja usanza. Odió el momento en que me uní al grupo. Son muy… clasistas, especistas… como quieran llamarlo.

 

-Suena a discriminación- bufó Stiles y Colin asintió

 

-El tema es… esta larga historia de la que sigo hablando…- el pelirrojo titubeó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, ansioso- Es complicada. Como… REALMENTE complicada. Y pienso… digo… desde mi punto de vista… siento que ustedes deberían estar presentes cuando Ariadna despierte- Stiles frunció el ceño, dudoso- Pero no sólo ustedes… los miembros de la manada, los que alguna vez directa o indirectamente formaron parte de ella.

 

-Excepto por Parrish- repuso Scott y Colin lo miró interrogativo, al igual que Peter y Derek- El hellhound.

 

-Sí, mantén al hellhound lo más alejado de estos cuatro- señaló Colin, asintiendo efusivamente- Al menos de momento es mejor mantenerlo alejado.

 

-Es comprensible- asintió Peter y Colin lo miró- Se odian a muerte… igual que los fenris y los fénix. Ahí va lo único que sé sobre fénix.- el pelirrojo asintió y miró al resto

 

-Lo entenderán todo, lo prometo- señaló, girándose para regresar a la casa- A menos que ella no quiera… - los demás lo miraron, interrogativos- Pero querrá… estoy seguro- insistió Colin, tranquilo.

 

 

Cuando entraron a la casa, Jake les dirigió una mirada de odio desde su sillón y bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Jeremy, a su lado, le decía algo en voz baja, tranquilizador.

 

-Puede ser una espera larga- se adelantó Helena, con una sonrisa cordial- ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber o comer?- ofreció, pero todos negaron, más interesados en develar todo el misterio que rodeaba a aquellos seres recién llegados.

 

-Llama al resto- susurró Colin, acercándose a Scott, quien asintió y se dispuso a enviar mensajes de texto a Lydia, Allison, Chris y Malia, quienes se mostraron bastante interesados en asistir a la peculiar reunión y no tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar. Helena había servido té helado, por si a alguien se le antojaba, Jake se había retraído aún más, completamente apartado del resto, con Jeremy siempre a su lado, por lo que Scott y los suyos asumieron que eran pareja.- Ok- dijo de pronto Colin, cuando ya todos se hallaban en la sala de estar y miró a Helena, quien asintió- Deberíamos comenzar presentándonos- sugirió- Mi nombre es Colin Beerkens, soy un fenris… lo he sido por quinientos años. Los cuales pasé oculto en una cueva en las montañas nórdicas, lejos de cualquier atisbo de civilización. Hasta que Ariadna llegó a buscarme y me convenció de unirme a su grupo. Llevamos juntos cuatro años. Cuatro años que han sido realmente productivos y amenos. Y estoy dispuesto a defender a esa fénix con mi propia vida si es necesario.- afirmó, con total seguridad y firmeza.- El amurrado de la esquina es Jake Williams, es un fénix, perteneciente al linaje de los justicieros. Familia fénix que se ocupa de encarrilar a fénix que han ido por el mal camino, profundos protectores y defensores del linaje real. Por eso su… negación a colaborar con cualquier criatura que no tenga alas y escupa fuego.

 

-Es decir que también protege dragones- musitó Stiles y Colin ocultó su explosión de risa en una estruendosa tos, ignorando por completo la mirada de odio que les lanzó Jake.

 

-Mi nombre es Helena- se adelantó entonces la rubia, ocultando su sonrisa burlona- pertenezco al “grupo” de Ary desde los quince años, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en el instituto. Y pertenezco al linaje de las oráculos, la segunda familia de fénix más antigua, encargados de hacer de videntes y predecir el futuro de cada fénix que habita la tierra. Nuestro linaje siempre se salta una generación, es por eso que mi madre y mi tío, Jeremy, el que está junto al amurrado, no son fénix ni oráculos, si no seres humanos normales. Hemos trabajado a merced de la familia real desde tiempos inmemoriales, aún sin tener contacto con ellos, pero implícitamente les debemos total lealtad y devoción.

 

-Cuando dices “familia real” te refieres a…- musitó Scott y Helena asintió, mirando hacia el segundo piso, a donde habían llevado  a Ariadna.

 

-A Ariadna de Glanville- respondió Jeremy, apartándose un momento de Jake-   La primera en su estirpe. Princesa de los fénix.

 

-¿Princesa?- titubeó Lydia, frunciendo el ceño

 

-Sus padres siguen vivos, así que aún no se convierte en la reina- asintió Jeremy, apoyándose en uno de los sillones

 

-¿La primera de su estirpe?- interrogó entonces Allison

 

-Es un decir- admitió Helena- Odia que la llamen así. Los de Glanville fueron los primeros fénix en existir sobre la faz de la tierra y su origen, aún para nosotros, es un misterio. Su apellido ha perdurado tanto porque cada hijo de los de Glanville es un varón. Hasta que Ariadna nació. La primera mujer primogénita de su estirpe.- Helena miró a Stiles, dudosa y entonces sonrió- Por el contrario… es la fénix más poderosa que ha existido.- el castaño enarcó sus cejas- Oráculo, ¿Recuerdas? Puedo saber de antemano lo que vas a preguntar- miró de reojo a Jake- Pero nunca había sido tan claro y preciso.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Scott y Helena suspiró.

 

-Sí, tengo el don de “ver” un futuro posible, pero aún el don no está del todo maduro, por lo que a veces es un poco… borroso lo que veo, e incluso puede resultar erróneo- respondió la joven, sentándose junto a su tío- Pero ahora lo he visto con total claridad, el momento preciso en que Stiles preguntaba si el ser mujer hacía a Ariadna la primera de su estirpe, pero también la más débil.

 

-Wow- sonrió Stiles, divertido, y se sentó frente a la joven, como si esperara que en cualquier momento le dijera su futuro completo. Pero ella frunció el ceño, con cierto aire de confusión y miró de soslayo a Derek- De hecho- dijo entonces aclarándose la garganta- Las oráculos no podemos ver a otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Solo fénix y humanos. Pero con ustedes- los observó con cierto aire de admiración- Todo parece tan claro- a su espalda Jake emitió un audible bufido de desaprobación.

 

-¿Y a qué se debe la total devoción?- preguntó entonces Peter, rodeando el sillón y sentándose junto a Stiles, mirando fijamente a Helena, quien le devolvió una mirada confundida- ¿Sólo porque es de la monarquía? ¿Por qué es quien los unió? Porque es admirable, sí. Pero también me despierta cierta curiosidad.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Colin, frunciendo el ceño y Peter le sonrió con auto suficiencia

 

-A la absoluta y total devoción que destilan todos hacia la chica muerta- respondió- Es como si se tratara de un ser supremo o algo por el estilo. Es mucho más intenso de lo que cualquier súbdito sentiría por sus monarcas.- prosiguió y Colin miró a Helena, dudoso.

 

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar- dijo entonces Jeremy- Ariadna es, sin duda, algo más. Algo… superior a lo que cualquiera de nosotros hayamos conocido- se levantó de donde se hallaba apoyado- Los que estaban anoche en el bosque… ustedes debieron sentirlo también, estoy seguro. Ese tirón en las entrañas, esa sensación de completa y absoluta seguridad como si…

 

-Pudiera poner mi vida en sus manos- lo cortó Stiles, pensativo y Jeremy asintió, sonriendo

 

-Ni siquiera los conocemos- replicó entonces Derek- ¿Por qué habríamos de sentir algo así?

 

-Oh, pero lo sentiste- asintió Colin, con aire superior- ¿Te atreverás a negarlo?

 

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hará- respondió entonces Scott, asintiendo- Pensé que había sido el único que se había sentido así.

 

-Ehhhh…- Liam levantó su mano, como si se hallara en medio del salón de clases- Yo no sentí nada de eso. Por el contrario… sentí real pavor por el lobo gigante- musitó avergonzado, señalando a Colin, quien miró a Helena, la cual se encogió de hombros.

 

-Es una historia complicada- dijo la joven entonces, suspirando profundo- Complicada y confusa…

 

-Basta- Jake se acercó, con mirada de pocos amigos y detuvo a Helena- Esto es una estupidez

 

-Jake- intentó calmarlo Jeremy

 

-¡NO!- lo silenció el fénix- Ya basta de toda esta estupidez. Todo fue un absurdo desde el momento en que Ariadna decidió que debíamos venir a Beacon Hills por un ridículo presentimiento y una visión que ni siquiera podría ser real- miró a Helena, quien le enarcó una ceja, molesta- Jamás debimos venir y ahora la vida de Ariadna está en constante peligro…

 

-Ehhh- quisieron intervenir los lobos, pero el fénix los silenció bruscamente.

 

-Ustedes no tienen voto en esta conversación- les espetó, molesto- Debimos quedarnos en Europa, seguros, porque ahora Ariadna podría morir, definitivamente, en cualquier momento…

 

-Y Ariadna sabrá defenderse bastante bien, gracias- todos se voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala, donde una repuesta Ariadna los observaba seriamente.

 

-¡Ary!- sonrió Colin, acercándose, pero ella lo detuvo con tan sólo alzar la mano y miró a los invitados, evaluadora, para luego volver la vista al fenris.

 

-¿Idea tuya?- musitó

 

-Por supuesto que fue de él… quien más podría hacer semejante estupidez?- bufó Jake y Ariadna lo miró ceñuda.

 

-Si no estás feliz aquí, sabes dónde está la puerta- señaló la joven entrando a la sala y se volvió al grupo de invitados, observándolos curiosa- Soy Ariadna de Glanville…

 

-Lo sabemos- interrumpió Stiles y ella lo miró dudosa, para luego mirar a Colin.

 

-Saben que eres una fénix, la primera de tu estirpe, princesa, blah blah blah. No saben nada más- repuso el pelirrojo

 

-¿Nada más? ¿Hay algo más que debiéramos saber?- interrogó Chris, saliendo de su silencio

 

-Sí, mucho más, pero antes…- dijo Helena, con la mirada brillándole de pura emoción- ¿Quién ha sido el primero que has visto?- preguntó a Ariadna, quien frunció el ceño- Por Dios, dime que fue Colin- pidió, con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios y el aludido apretó los dientes, molesto. Ariadna asintió, confundida.

 

-Oh, ya vamos!- gimió el pelirrojo, cuando Helena le lanzaba una bola de fuego a la espalda- ¡Demonios!- gruñó Colin y sus ojos relampaguearon en rojo, mientras se restregaba contra una de las cortinas, apagándose el fuego. Una escena de lo más normal, vamos.

 

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Ariadna, entre dientes, al borde del hastío

 

-Sólo una prueba- se excusó Helena, encogiendo los hombros- Una forma de demostrarle a Jake que siempre tuvimos razón- musitó, acercándose a Stiles.

 

-No…- masculló Ariadna, mirándola fijamente y alzando su mano hacia la rubia- No vas a lastimar a un humano sólo para probar tu teoría- puntualizó, firmemente.

 

-Podría rajarle la garganta a Allison y no harías nada. Lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos- repuso Helena, mirando a Jake, quien observaba a Stiles, dudoso.

 

-No sé qué está sucediendo, pero me preocupa la forma en que me están mirando- señaló el castaño, encogiéndose en su lugar.

 

-No puede ser- susurró Jake, lanzando una bola de fuego en dirección a Stiles al tiempo que todos emitían un grito de miedo, pero Ariadna detuvo la bola de fuego y la hizo extinguirse en el aire.

 

-¿Qué dije sobre lastimar humanos?- masculló, llevándose dos dedos a la sien, como si estuviera sufriendo la peor jaqueca de la vida.

 

-Si todos atacáramos a Stiles…?- comenzó Helena, casi con diversión en la voz y Ariadna la silenció con tan sólo una mirada.

 

-Mejor dejémoslo en que nadie ataca a Stiles- repuso el castaño, frunciendo el ceño

 

-Eres… bastante especial en estos momentos- sonrió Helena con total cordialidad, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada por parte de Ariadna- ¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia, encogiendo los hombros- Está comprobado… es cierto… todo era cierto.

 

-No quiero interrumpir la interesantísima conversación extraña que están teniendo, pero… nos están confundiendo más de lo que estábamos- repuso Lydia. Helena la miró por un momento, luego miró a Jake, burlona, y finalmente miró a Ariadna, como si estuviera esperando algo.

 

-Esto será complicado- suspiró la morena, sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a Colin- Por qué no traes más asientos… es mejor que estén sentados si vamos a hablar ahora.

 

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Jake y la joven asintió serena, entonces el fénix le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Colin y los dos salieron rumbo al comedor, a por sillas para todos. Ariadna se mesó el rostro, mientras sus amigos traían las sillas, y Helena se sentó junto a ella, en actitud de apoyo, sin perder su sonrisa, como si hubiera estado toda su vida esperando aquello. Y es que lo esperaba desde los quince años, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían posado sobre esa adolescente que leía bajo un frondoso árbol y su primera visión la había azotado salvajemente. Aquella visión terrible de algo que había sucedido, pero que nunca sucedería, porque cuando apenas era una niña alguien había llegado a evitarlo. Desde los quince años sabía que aquel momento apoteósico llegaría, que el círculo se cerraría, que la vida comenzaría.

 

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Helena sirvió vasos de té helado para todos, asegurándose que nadie fuera a interrumpir lo mágico que sería aquel momento.

 

-No sé qué tanto sepan sobre los fénix…- comenzó diciendo Ariadna, pero Stiles la interrumpió

 

-Nada

 

-Sé que odian a los fenris- dijo entonces Peter y la joven lo miró. De una forma que nadie lo había mirado antes. Y nuevamente sintió aquél remezón salvaje que había sentido en el bosque la primera vez que la vio. Como si el vacío eterno que tenía en el pecho se hubiera llenado de pronto y se sintiera pleno y completo por primera vez en su vida.

 

-Sí, eso…- musitó ella entonces, desviando la mirada- Esa historia es… aparte. Concentrémonos en la que estamos contando ahora.- puntualizó- Bueno, si no saben mucho de los fénix… o nada, como ha dicho Stiles… probablemente deba comenzar por algo básico. Algo tan básico como el enlazado- musitó- Cuando un fénix muere por primera vez en su vida, al despertar queda enlazado al primer ser que ve. Y queda, en cierta forma, obligado a protegerlo por el resto de su vida… aunque su propia vida esté en riesgo.

 

-Es por eso que esa chica vino a matarte- interrumpió entonces Scott y Ariadna asintió

 

-Antes de caer inconsciente me dijo algo como que se les acababa el tiempo y cada criatura sobrenatural ahora buscaba la protección de un fénix.- afirmó la joven, aclarándose la garganta- Pero… el tema con mi protegido es mucho más complejo que sólo venir y matarme.

 

-¿Por qué eres de la realeza?- fue Lydia quien interrumpió esta vez y Ariadna la observó, pensativa.

 

-Es porque no es mi primera muerte- señaló entonces- Sólo que… mi primera muerte no sucedió en esta vida.- todos la miraron confundidos.- Cuando era una niña… tenía cuatro años… el día antes de que visitara a la oráculo para que predijera mi futuro… algo que todos los fénix, especialmente si son de la realeza, hacen… alguien llegó a visitar mi casa. Ese alguien habló con mis padres y conmigo, nos contó una peculiar historia. Nos advirtió de unos cazadores que buscaban secuestrar una fénix…

 

-Edward- masculló Chris y los demás lo miraron interrogativos- Mi hermano mayor. Hace años, mientras vivía en Europa, planeó secuestrar una fénix, esperar su primera muerte y convertirse en su protegido. Lo escuché decírselo a mi padre una vez, luego de que todos sus intentos fallaran- explicó y Ariadna asintió quedamente, comenzando a comprender.

 

-En fin- prosiguió entonces la fénix- ese alguien que llegó a visitarnos, nos contó la historia de la vida que había llevado. Cómo había muerto tantas veces hasta convertirse en lo que era. Nos contó la historia completa, sin mencionar nombres. Y me dijo que, en algún momento de mi vida, debía ir a las montañas nórdicas y buscar un fenris- musitó, apoyando su mano sobre la de Colin, que se hallaba sentado junto a ella. El pelirrojo sonrió, con cierta nostalgia en la mirada- Y a él, también lo había visitado, y le dijo que cuando yo llegara, debía hablarme de cierto lugar. Un lugar que formaba parte de la historia. Un lugar llamado Beacon Hills- musitó- Y le mencionó el nombre de alguien que vivía aquí. Su protegido. Y, como tal… el mío- dijo, estirando su brazo derecho, en cuya muñeca aparecieron varias hebras doradas que comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el grupo de invitados, quienes observaban la “magia” con ojos sorprendidos. Finalmente las hebras doradas se enroscaron en la muñeca de Stiles, quien observaba con total asombro y en pasmado silencio. Entonces todos volvieron a mirar a Ariadna, en busca de explicaciones, y la joven sólo sonrió, con comprensión en la mirada- Es porque ya había vivido dos vidas… junto a ustedes… en Beacon Hills.


	4. Don't Forget About Me

El silencio que reinaba en la sala de estar caía al borde de lo insostenible. Y Colin lo odiaba. Vaya que lo odiaba. Había pasado demasiados años rodeado por el silencio, y ahora que se hallaba rodeado de personas, el silencio se transformaba en su enemigo mortal. Pero nadie emitía siquiera un suspiro, todos, probablemente, procesando lo que Ariadna acababa de decir. Estaba al borde del colapso. Iba a botar la casa a gritos si nadie hablaba. Pero alguien lo hizo.

 

-Lo sabía- susurró Stiles, rasgando el silencio de cuajo, y Ariadna lo observó, dubitativa- Era apenas un crío y por eso no sabía si se trataba de un sueño o un recuerdo. Porque no existía posibilidad en la tierra de que existiera una criatura tan…

 

-Perfecta- susurró Colin y la joven lo miró dudosa- Era imposible creer que mentías si con tan sólo mirar en tus ojos tornasol podía olvidarme del odio sembrado entre nuestras especies por tantos siglos.

 

-¿Conoces la historia?- preguntó entonces Chris, mirando a Ariadna, quien asintió- Mi hermano sí logró secuestrarte, ¿No? En una de esas dos vidas que ya viviste.

 

-Lo hizo, sí- asintió Ariadna- Asesinaron a mis padres y me secuestraron, pero en medio de todo… mis padres usaron un último recurso y por años olvidé lo que era, para recordarlo sólo luego de…- Ariadna frunció el ceño y se calló, pensativa- Hasta que un Nerjav me atacó- musitó, con una extraña mirada de comprensión

 

-¿Un Nerjav?- preguntaron todos a coro, a excepción de Chris.

 

-No suelen atacar por que sí- repuso el cazador y ella asintió.

 

-Aparentemente este Nerjav me atacó cuando yo era una niña… mi primera muerte. De alguna forma, mientras estaba en el hospital, Stiles apareció en medio y se transformó en mi enlazado…

 

-¿Soy inmortal?- preguntó el castaño, interesado

 

-No- negó Ariadna, sonriendo- Pero cuentas con mi protección eterna.

 

-Entonces… - Liam suspiró profundamente, pensativo- Vamos a… creer esta historia… de las dos vidas.

 

-No tienen que hacerlo- repuso Ariadna- No están en la obligación de hacerlo.

 

-Supongamos que lo hacemos- dijo entonces Scott, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento- Por lo que dices… ya nos conocías a todos, y todos te conocíamos a ti. Y puedo dar fe de que la sensación es real…- sonrió- Ni siquiera te conozco, pero internamente siento que te conociera de toda la vida. Y casi todos aquí lo sentimos, ¿No?- preguntó, mirando al resto. Todos, a excepción de Liam, asintieron- ¿Por qué Liam no?- preguntó, mirando a Ariadna.

 

-Eso es porque no existía en la manada en ninguna de las dos vidas- fue Helena quien contestó, y Ariadna la miró, con curiosidad en el rostro- Son… recuerdos, supongo. Imágenes y nombres que me llegan a la mente de vez en cuando… como cuando nos conocimos y vi… aquello- suspiró, con cierta vergüenza en la mirada.

 

-¿Aquello?- interrogó Derek y la chica asintió.

 

-Será porque soy un oráculo… o quien sabe por qué motivo- respondió ella- Pero cuando vi por primera vez a Ariadna, pude ver, casi perfectamente, la forma en que nos conocimos en la otra vida. Y no fue bueno. - todos la miraron curiosos, interesados en que siguiera la historia- Aparentemente era una muy mala persona y vine a Beacon Hills a matarlos a todos. Sólo para vengarme de Ariadna. - las caras de curiosidad no se disiparon en lo absoluto. La rubia miró a Ariadna, casi pidiéndole auxilio y la morena asintió serena.

 

-Esto es a grandes rasgos, porque realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, es sólo la historia que me conté a mí misma… o… mi otro yo me contó a mí…

 

-Primero que todo- interrumpió Jeremy- Para que puedan entender la historia, deben entender que los fénix tienen la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Pero es riesgoso. Mucho. Sin embargo… Ariadna, en su primera vida, se hizo tan poderosa que era capaz de viajar años atrás. Décadas. Cosa que a un fénix como Jake o Helena los mataría.

 

-Buen punto- asintió Ariadna- Y sí. En mi primera vida, como a mitad de ella, fui “abducida” por los ustedes del futuro. Un poderoso hechicero había nacido en la manada y los estaba diezmando. Mal. No había salvación posible, por lo que decidí viajar en el tiempo. Hasta mi infancia, el momento en que los cazadores me secuestraban, para evitarlo. Y allí fue donde comencé una segunda vida. Pero en esta no fui secuestrada, viví una vida “normal” junto a un fenris que me salvó de morir congelada luego de huir de los cazadores. Con los años también conocí a Jake, a quien ya conocía de mi primera vida, y cuando una fénix apareció en Beacon Hills, decidimos venir a detenerla. Uno, porque es el trabajo que Jake hace, encarrilar fénix que se van por el mal camino. Dos, porque estaba atacando a “mi” manada y debía protegerlos.- Ariadna suspiró profundo- La manada estaba diferente. La cazadora con la que había crecido estaba muerta, y ahora la manada contaba con un hellhound…

 

-¿Entonces el hellhound no es riesgo?- interrumpió Colin- Por que he estado todo el tiempo diciéndoles que lo mantengan al margen.

 

-Es un riesgo- dijo Jake, como si Colin acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo- Tú no le rebanaste la cabeza porque ella ya te había visitado antes de volver al pasado. No sabemos si también visitó a este hellhound… podría quemarla viva.

 

-Volviendo al tema- los cortó Ariadna, con una mirada severa- la fénix a la que debíamos detener era Helena. Y he aquí por qué, a pesar de que podemos viajar en el tiempo, no debemos hacerlo. En mi primera vida, la original yo, se volvió ambiciosa y perversa, al punto de sacrificar a quien fuera con tal de obtener más poder. A raíz de eso, viajó al pasado, secuestró a la familia de la oráculo, para obligarla a decir algo a la realeza cuando ellos fueran a ver el futuro de su única hija. Pero luego, al volver a su tiempo, la original yo, murió. Y entonces entró la segunda yo, que había sido “abducida” volvió al pasado, sin saber de esto, para cambiar su propia vida. Esto hizo que se creara un bucle temporal irreparable. La hija y nieta de la oráculo permanecieron secuestradas, sin ser encontradas jamás. La hija, siendo una humana normal, murió a vista y paciencia de la nieta, Helena, quien acumuló irá y deseos de venganza contra mí.

 

-Y por eso en la segunda vida vino a Beacon Hills a vengarse… porque no sabía que era “otra” vida, y pensaba que se estaba vengando de la original Ariadna… la mala- musitó Stiles

 

-Exacto- asintió Ariadna, satisfecha.

 

-Esa es la historia que te contaste… contaron- musitó Chris, levemente confundido- Pero no la recuerdas. - Ariadna negó con la cabeza.

 

-Y es por eso que les digo que no tienen que creerla- repuso la joven- Pero me parece justo que la sepan.

 

-Yo la creo- afirmó Stiles, seguro- También recibí la visita… _Y en unos años más volveremos a vernos. Te estaré buscando… pero lamentablemente no recordaré nada de esto…-_ parafraseó, sonriendo satisfecho y Ariadna le correspondió la sonrisa.

 

 

Colin depositó los últimos vasos en el fregadero y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera, sin decir una palabra, mirando hacia el techo.

 

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- musitó Ariadna, lavando los vasos.

 

-Eso ha ido bastante bien… supongo- musitó- Se han ido conociendo la historia. Ya el tiempo dirá si confían o no. ¿Verdad?

 

-Supongo- asintió ella, suspirando

 

-Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por la próxima criatura sobrenatural que llegue a nuestra puerta con la intención de matarte- repuso Colin, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

 

-Eso es alentador- repuso Ariadna, secando los últimos vasos- Y no quiero pensar demasiado en ello. Honestamente.

 

-Nunca te lo he preguntado- dijo de pronto Colin, mirando a la joven, quien le devolvió una mirada interrogativa- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Tienes alguna sensación o emoción particular cuando nos conoces? ¿Algo en las entrañas? Porque… por mi parte… cuando te vi la primera vez, en esta vida, fue la sensación de estar frente a alguien muy querida a quien no veía hacía muchos años. Una vieja amiga a la que vuelvo a ver luego de años de separación- Ariadna sonrió, con cierta nostalgia en la mirada, y asintió.

 

-Algo así- susurró

 

-¿Y qué sentiste con ellos?

 

-Que volvía a ver a mi familia- respondió la joven

 

-Entonces podemos confiar en ellos- afirmó Colin, seguro, y salió de la cocina.

 

-Eso ha sido productivo- Jake entró por la puerta trasera y miró a Ariadna, quien se encogió de hombros, tranquila- Te debo una disculpa

 

-No, no es así- musitó Ariadna- Estoy agradecida de que seas tan sobre protector, y más agradecida aún de que hayas podido entender que es el lugar donde debemos estar.

 

-Es el lugar donde nos quedaremos- asintió Jake- Tenemos cazadores que detener. Y una vez los hayamos detenido, ninguna criatura sobrenatural necesitará la protección de una fénix, así que estarás a salvo. Estaremos a salvo. Y sé que quieres acabar con Edward Argent… y que sepas que tienes mi total apoyo en eso. - Ariadna asintió, satisfecha, y se abrazó a él, confiada.

 

-Awwww, ¿Puedo sumarme al abrazo?- Helena entró a la cocina y se abrazó a ambos, efusiva.

 

-Quítate ya- se apartó Jake, sacudiéndose

 

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a Jake Osito de Felpa Williams?- bufó Helena- Hay que aprovechar estos momentos- Ariadna rió, apartándose de ambos, y de pronto un súbito mareo la hizo tambalearse- ¡Ary! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ary? ¡¿Ary?!

 

Ariadna abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le pesaba diez veces más de lo normal. Intentó incorporarse, pero cada músculo dolía hasta la más mínima fibra.

 

-Ow… la bella durmiente ha despertado- La joven giró el rostro y se encontró observándose a sí misma, sólo que… no era realmente ella.- ¿Te soy familiar?- sonrió la otra Ariadna, levantándose de donde se hallaba sentada y se acercó, blandiendo un cuchillo entre sus manos. Era todo lo que Ariadna nunca sería, y sin embargo… era ella. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, enfundados en botas de cuero militares, una camiseta negra de cuello en V y una chaqueta de cuero. Y unos ojos fríos como el hielo.

 

-¿Quién… Qué eres?- preguntó Ariadna, levantándose por fin del suelo y mirando a su doble con desconfianza.

 

-Soy tú… soy yo… soy todo lo que nunca serás- sonrió, con una mirada perversa- Y tú eres todo lo que siempre quise ser- escupió, con poco disimulada inquina- Puedes llamarme Kharma… siempre odiaste… odiamos ese nombre.

 

-¿Eres lo que nunca seré? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- musitó Ariadna, mirando alrededor, tratando de entender qué había sucedido.

 

-La gran y perfecta Ariadna… la princesa… la heredera… la guerrera…Diablos, si me pusiera a recitar tus títulos, tardaría más que nombrando los de Daenerys Targaryen- bufó Kharma y la miró, aburrida- De vuelta en Beacon Hills, una vez más, para salvar a su manada. Supongo que ha sido ameno volver a verlos. Dulce nostalgia. Imagino lo genial que se habrá sentido volver a ver a tío Chris, a nuestra querida prima Allison- Kharma comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro- Dime, ¿Lydia sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre? Derek super sobre protector con Stiles? ¿Qué se sintió volver a ver a Peter?- Ariadna frunció el ceño, sin saber qué responder a aquellas preguntas porque, honestamente, no sabía de qué demonios hablaba- Oh… lo olvidaba- Kharma se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente- No recuerdas… Me pregunto cómo se sentirá aquello. No saber en quién confiar realmente… o siquiera qué sentir realmente.

 

-Supongo que vas a iluminarme- suspiró Ariadna, rodando los ojos en aburrimiento y Kharma bufó, molesta por el gesto.

 

-Te crees tan superior, ¿No? La fénix más poderosa en la tierra. Más poderosa que sus propios padres. La fénix de hielo y fuego… pues eso lo conseguiste gratis, querida. Fue gracias a todas tus versiones anteriores, así que no te lo tomes tan en grande. Serás la fénix de hielo y fuego, pero JAMÁS te has enfrentado a una batalla real. No venciste al Nerjav, no venciste a los alfas, no venciste a Evan y Natasha, ni siquiera sabrás quién fue Ocean…

 

-No te creas, eh- Ariadna se giró ante la voz y observó al hombre tras ella, que las observaba con cierta diversión en la voz.- Tampoco es que tú me hayas vencido.- recalcó, acercándose a la pareja y se detuvo junto a Ariadna- Ary- sonrió, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza- Finalmente… la única razón por la que hice lo que hice fue para derrotarte- continuó, mirando a Kharma. – Alguien como tú debe ser acabada lo más pronto posible antes que destruya a todos.- Kharma sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y observándolos.

 

-Ya volveremos a vernos… dale mis saludos a Pete, ¿Quieres?- musitó, desapareciendo en el aire. Ariadna estaba empezando a sufrir una jaqueca de aquellas.

 

-Viajar en el tiempo… dejar paradojas… tener tantas versiones de una vida… siempre deja consecuencias- musitó el chico a su lado, suspirando.

 

-Esto no es un sueño- musitó Ariadna, dudosa

 

-Nop… no lo es- le respondió él, sonriendo- Es… ¿El limbo? No sé cómo llamarlo realmente para ser sincero. Pero no es un mal lugar. Simplemente… existimos.

 

-Existimos- repitió Ariadna, mirándolo seria y él asintió.

 

-Los que alguna vez existimos… lo hacemos aquí… en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente- contestó- Soy Ocean, por cierto. Enemigos alguna vez, grandes amigos a la siguiente.

 

-Entiendo que las otras versiones de mí misma existan “aquí”- repuso Ariadna- Pero tú…

 

-No existiré en esta vida- la interrumpió Ocean- Existí en dos de ellas, pero no en esta. No hay… forma de que yo exista. Pero siempre puedes encontrarme aquí- sonrió- Siempre estaré ansioso de ayudarte.- finalizó, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

 

 

Ariadna se incorporó de golpe, aspirando el aire con urgencia, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua y el oxígeno se le hubiera agotado.

 

-Saaaanta madre de la cachucha!- gimió Colin, asustado- Primero nos preocupas con tu desmayo y luego me asustas de esta forma… así no se puede.

 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ariadna, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una terrible jaqueca naciendo en su interior

 

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Te desmayaste!- respondió Colin- y por lo que dijeron los demás, bastante teatralmente. Una drama queen cualquiera…

 

-Acabo de tener el sueño más surreal de la vida- se quejó la joven, intentando levantarse

 

-Antes de que termines de procesar dicho sueño… quizá debas saber otra cosa surreal que ha pasado en este mundo- repuso Colin, ayudándola a levantarse y ella lo miró interrogativa- Ha llegado un chico, de la nada, diciendo que mató a la tal Evelyn y su pareja porque los escuchó diciendo que harían un pacto con los cazadores para estar a salvo… en plan “entreguémosles a la Fénix y nos dejarán en paz”. Como si los cazadores fueran así de racionales.

 

-¿Ese chico aparecido de la nada tiene nombre?

 

-Theo- respondió Colin, encogiéndose de hombros- Dice que conoce a Scott… pero Scott no lo trajo cuando le dijimos que llamara a su manada, así que… están todos un poco escépticos.

 

-No me sorprende- musitó Ariadna, suspirando- ¿Theo sigue aquí?- Colin asintió

 

-¿Lo matamos?- preguntó, curioso y la joven lo observó, enarcando una ceja- Digo… ¿O llamamos a Scott para corroborar la historia?

 

-Si vas a llamar a alguien para corroborar historias, que sea a Stiles- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- No es que no confíe en Scott… es sólo que… no lo sé. Hablaré con el chico. Quiero escuchar la historia completa.

 

-Está abajo- repuso Colin- Con Helena, Jeremy y Jake… no le quitan los ojos de encima, al pobre.- Ariadna suspiró profundo y se dirigió al primer piso, dispuesta a conocer la dichosa historia de cómo su atacante y su pareja terminaron muertos.

 

-¡Ary!- Helena fue la primera en acercarse, con mirada preocupada- ¿Estás bien? Casi nos matas del susto…

 

-Estoy bien- respondió ella, sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y fijó la vista en el desconocido- Supongo que tú eres Theo- musitó, frunciendo el ceño y él asintió.

 

-Soy… conozco a Scott. Scott McCall

 

-No es que eso sea garantía de confianza, pero de acuerdo- musitó Ariadna- ¿Por qué no estás en su manada?

 

-En el pasado hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y ellos… no confían demasiado en mí- respondió Theo- Estoy solo por ahora.

 

-Y has matado a Evelyn- musitó la joven, con lo que se ganó un nuevo asentimiento de parte de Theo

 

-Evelyn y Oliver- repuso y aquel nombre remeció algo en Ariadna, como si ya le fuera familiar de algo.- Eran una pareja de nerjav que planeaban hacer un trato con los cazadores para quitarte del medio.- Ariadna resopló, pensativa, sintiendo cómo la mención de la palabra “nerjav” le rascaba violentamente algo muy dentro. “No venciste al nerjav” le había dicho su otro yo. ¿En alguna de sus vidas lo había hecho?

 

-Y sieron por sentado que los cazadores iban a dejarlos en paz gracias a eso… inocentes- bufó Jake, cruzando los brazos, mirando a Ariadna a la espera de alguna palabra por parte de ella, pero la joven se hallaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿Ary?- ella lo miró, interrogativa- ¿Estás bien?

 

-Sí, sí- asintió efusiva- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó entonces, volviendo a mirar a Theo- Porque supongo que no viniste hasta aquí sólo para comunicarnos tu hazaña.

 

-Pensé que quizá podrían dejar que me quedara con ustedes… un tiempo al menos- respondió, seguro y ella enarcó una ceja- Los cazadores están tras todo lo que puedan atacar… y no es seguro ser una criatura sobrenatural que merodea solo por Beacon Hills.

 

-No puedes quedarte- bufó Jake, como si aquella fuera la idea más estúpida del mundo- Scott y su manada no confían en ti… sus buenos motivos tendrán.

 

-Entonces estamos confiando en el juicio de Scott ahora- musitó Helena, mirando a Jake, curiosa y el aludido se encogió de hombros.

 

-Bien podrías irte de Beacon Hills- dijo entonces Jeremy, mirando a Theo

 

-Como si eso me fuera a dar más seguridad… los cazadores no están sólo aquí- respondió el joven

 

-De acuerdo, puedes quedarte- repuso finalmente Ariadna

 

-Claro que… espera ¿Qué?- Colin la miró, como si se hubiera vuelto loca y ella lo observó.

 

-Siendo alguien que precisamente se pasó gran parte de su vida merodeando solo… pensé que podrías ser quien mejor entendiera lo malo que es para alguien sobrenatural no tener apoyo- musitó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros- Yo debo salir

 

-¡¿Qué?!- interrogaron a coro sus cuatro amigos y ella los miró curiosa.

 

-Hay algo que debo hacer- respondió

 

-¿Sola?- insistió Helena, cruzando los brazos- Acabas de despertar de un desmayo de lo más sospechoso… ¿Y vas a salir sola quien sabe a qué?

 

-Yep- asintió Ariadna, saliendo de la sala, con Helena tras ella, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron custodiando a Theo

 

-¿Te volviste loca?- la detuvo la rubia, tomándola del brazo- Sabes que el primer objetivo en la mira de los cazadores eres tú. Te quitan del tablero y todo les será mucho más fácil. No puedes simplemente salir a perderte por el mundo

 

-Yo puedo acompañarla- dijo Theo desde la sala, atento a la conversación.

 

-Oh, sí, por favor- bufó Jake- Dejemos que un desconocido vaya a solas con la jugadora más fuerte de la partida.

 

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Ariadna, perdiendo los estribos- Soy la más fuerte… no van a llegar y atacarme, puedo defenderme por mí misma. Iré sola, porque es algo que debo hacer sola.

 

-Ary…- gimió Helena

 

-¿Has visto algo? ¿Una nueva premonición? - la cortó la joven y Helena negó con la cabeza- Entonces… no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

 

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho hasta ahora- se quejó Jeremy y Ariadna lo miró desde el umbral- Digo… no es que Helena pueda tener premoniciones día sí y día también.

 

-Iré sola. Punto final- puntualizó Ariadna, seria- No tengo 5 años, no tienen que sobreprotegerme como si fuera a romperme al menor toque. Si requiero ayuda, lo sabrán, y confío que llegarán a tiempo.- finalizó, tomando su chaqueta desde el perchero y saliendo de la casa.

 

-¿Qué es lo tan importante que debe hacer sola?- musitó Colin, por lo bajo, nada conforme con lo sucedido.

 

-Suicidarse… eso seguro- resopló Helena, molesta, regresando a la sala y dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones.

 


End file.
